Harry Potter and the Unnamed Sack Of Tripe
by Cole Pascal
Summary: A story I started to try and write an HPGW after reading book six but I realized I hate Ginny as a lover for Harry just too much. HPHG fo'evah Mo'fo's. Incomplete and will likely stay that way forever.


An elderly man sat at a desk, slowly penning a missive in an ornate script. He stopped to reread it and muttered, "Headmistress M. McGonagall, I offer my services as Defense Against Dark Arts Professor for the school year of ninety-eight to ninety-nine. Experiences and references follow... hmmm," he muttered then used a bit of rubber to erase the ink to fix a typo then murmured, "yatta, yatta, yatta. Sincerely." He signed his name above the printed version speaking it aloud as he did so. "S. H. Ralphotter, Wizardus Primus." He pronounced his last name Rol-potter.

He nodded, stuffed it into an extremely thin envelope stood slowly, using an ornately carved and jeweled cane to help him walk. A coal black owl twisted her head to look at him and hooted softly then took the letter and winged away before the man could speak. He shrugged and turned, looking in the mirror in the room. He studied himself for a few moments. His long beard and hair resembled those of the late Dumbledore, a man he had greatly admired for most of his life and he wondered for a moment if he should change his appearance some more then shrugged.

He limped out of the room, muttering under his breath about Muggles and their damnable technology interfering with his spellcrafting.

Harry Potter slowly walked along the lane leading to the Burrow, quite worried about what was going to happen. Ron and Hermione had returned almost a month before he had and while he had received their letters that had come almost daily, along with those from Ginny, he hadn't read a single one, though he had fingered the youngest Weasleys' letters for long moments before setting them down on the table in the home he had rebuilt in Godric's Hollow.

He could hear someone singing and was quite sure it was Molly Weasley's favorite singer—a woman he couldn't remember at the moment and he stopped—suddenly unsure again. After over a year of his being on the run, hunting, hurtling through the darkest parts of the world, searching for the last bits he needed to slay Riddle, he had finally finished and sent away his two friends to spend the time he needed in quiet solitude. And now he was loathe to break that, even to see his friends and those who called him family again.

He continued his walk, his pace even slower than before; slow enough that his steps were somewhat drunken and he picked up his pace, not wanting to look as if he had needed liquid courage to come though he had stared at a bottle of 140 proof firewhiskey someone had sent him, debating drinking it before coming. He had spent a long time staring at it, actually. Nearly three days.

He looked up at a window and thought he saw a flash of red. Within moments, the front door was flung open and the youngest Weasley—sans her normal sparse makeup with her hair somewhat natty—and wearing a thin shirt and a pair of shorts that were most likely an older brothers—an outfit Harry was sure Molly would have distinctly disapproved of for outdoors—or even indoor—since in the bright morning light her nipples were somewhat visible through the fabric—rushed out to him and jumped on him, knocking him backwards to the ground and pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss that held over a year's pent up frustration at his absence. Her long legs were spread over his groin and as she continued to kiss him, he felt himself harden and started to redden in the face from lack of oxygen, arousal, and embarrassment at what might happen should another Weasley—especially one of her protective elder bothers—see them with his hands on her bum.

Ginny pulled away, her face was bright red and he wasn't sure if it was from her feeling his erection, or remembering what she was wearing. She helped him stand and murmured, "I'm the only one here right now. Let me change and we can walk and you can tell me."

"We can walk," he murmured, "but I won't tell you anything about what happened. Hermione and Ron can do that."

He kissed her again, this time pressing her against the exterior of the Burrow. Her left leg wrapped around his until she pressed him backwards and said, "I'll get dressed."

"I like what you're wearing now."

"If mum saw me without a bra, she'd either kill me or make us marry, depending on how I looked at the moment."

"Considering your hair and lack of makeup, I think she'd drag you off to a unicorn after killing me."

Ginny grinned then turned, only letting go of his hand when she was too far away to keep holding on. Harry watched her go, then rearranged himself so it didn't hurt so much, and sat down on the steps, wondering at how audacious he was acting. But killing so many people in the past year had made him grow up all too fast. Faster than being the hero of fifty million witches and wizards.

Ginny returned a few minutes later and he saw she had pulled on cutoff shorts that Molly might have a hemorrhage over. He recognized them as a pair of Ron's jeans since their was an owl shaped stain on the pocket but he never remembered them as being something that could look so sexy on someone. Her tanned legs seemed to go on longer than was physically possible and he realized he was staring at them when Ginny asked, "Would you like my camera to take a picture of my legs?"

He grinned at her, his face red again. Their fingers laced together and he asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Dad's working—he's finally on a day shift; Ron and Hermione went looking at apartments for her, though I'm sure mum will hit the roof when she finds out they plan to live together; and mum is spending the day with some witches she met. I'm really happy about that. She's never had all that many friends." He interrupted her by kissing her and saying, "I'm glad, too. I knew when I showed up we wouldn't have any free time."

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" He knew what she meant by the change of subject.

"I spent two days, literally two days, talking into recordaballs, instaquote quills, and signing affidavits for ministry peons. I'm tired of talking about it."

"What are you going to do now?"

"See if my ex wants to start dating again, then talk to some of the Aurors I know."

"Oh, I bet she does. Come here, I want to show you something." She pulled him into the overhang of a willow tree and then pressed him into a sweet smelling and very soft bush. Her leg swung over him and dropped into his lap. As she began kissing him fervently, he felt her nipples harden and press at him through her clothing. His hands moved hesitantly up her body, then stopped below her bra when Ginny shifter her arms. A moment later her hands took his and guided them into place on the sides of her breasts and she murmured, "I'm going to miss you so much when I go to school."

He nibbled on her lower lip then hesitantly pawed her breasts, making her wince. He changed his grip and she blushed as she said, "That feels good."

Ginny ground her hips slowly against him, enjoying how he seemed to become speechless. While she wasn't ready for more than what they were doing at the moment, she was quite sure that if Harry asked, she would say yes and to hell with the consequences.

Hermione shoved Ron off and said, "Seriously, you need to stop now." He had a hangdog expression and she couldn't help but laugh. "We have to get back on time for dinner, Won-Won." He scowled at the nickname then turned to look at the apartment again. "You really want to live around Muggles?"

"Yes."

"So this is the apartment you want? What about that nice villa in Coltrane?"

"This is almost walking distance from Oxford. I don't want to have to Apparate to school every day."

"This will make it tough to have Quidditch games."

"You don't have to live with me," she warned him and he backpedaled, physically and verbally, finally giving her a kiss once more before they Disapparated from the apartment.

They walked slowly towards the Burrow, hand-in-hand as Hermione checked her watch. "It's only four thirty? I thought it was later."

"Great, we get to spend an hour plus with a moping Ginny."

"I wish Harry would come back," Hermione sighed.

"He will soon enough," Ron said, pulling her into a hug and giving her a somewhat chaste kiss. His time with other girls had taught him to be less enthusiastic towards devouring a face.

"I tried to find him a few days ago when you were at the game with your brothers. I couldn't even find where Godric's Hollow or the Black house was. He's really wanting to be alone."

"Hermione, don't press him. If he wants to be alone, he wants to be alone. Besides, he promised not to go off to that monastery until next summer."

She nodded then reached to pull the front door of the Burrow open. They walked inside then stopped dead. Ginny was sitting on the couch, Harry's head in her lap and her fingers grazing through his hair as he slept, snoring softly.

She raised her finger to her lips and whispered, "Shh, he just fell asleep."

"When?"

About an hour ago," she whispered then made a rude gesture towards her brother when he started to shake Harry's arm. "Stop it. We'll wake him when mum gets home."

Molly Apparated into the garden and went into the kitchen to make dinner, wanting to finish it before Arthur got home. She heard Ginny, Ron, and Hermione talking softly but didn't announce herself except by accidentally knocking some pans together.

She was carrying a pan full of water to the stove when she turned and saw Harry standing in the doorway, ornate black robes with green trim and Ginny standing next to him, her head on his shoulder.

The pan hit the floor as she moved forward and pulled him into a hug. "What took you so bloody long?"

"Get your hands off me," Ralphotter snarled, staring down at the young man who had accosted him in the Ministry.

"Sir, this is an off limits area to all but Auror—"

Ralphotter shoved a card in the young man's face, pushed him out of the way, then continued on. He stopped at the supply area and nodded at the Auror standing on duty then handed her a list. Her eyes went wide when she saw everything on it and the Head Auror's signature.

Half an hour later, a young Auror that had just gone off duty helped the elder man carry the items back to his home. Ralphotter offered him tea but the young man said he had a date and thanked him for the offer before Disapparating away.

The man patted the Time-Turner around his neck then picked up a book on potions and began transcribing the information to a new text.

Harry eyed the man standing in front of the door then said, "Out of my way."

The man didn't move and Harry's eyes narrowed. His wand was clenched in his hand and he let go before he broke it, then snapped his hand out, hitting the man in the side of the head, knocking him down and out. "Next time get out of my way." He stepped over him and walked into the office. "Minister Scrimgeour? We need to discuss your future here..."

Ginny sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron, half reading the newspaper the man sitting across from her was reading. She checked the time, then looked at the watch Hermione had given her. She had called it a digital watch and while it told the time, if she pressed a stud on the right, she could cycle through her family member's names and underneath where they were at. Currently it was on Harry's name and under it, read 'Political Maneuvering.' The screen shifted and now said 'Traveling.'

She turned to look at the wall from London and was surprised when Harry's hands covered her eyes and he whispered, "Boo."

She refrained from jumping him and kissed his palm then asked, "What are we doing now?"

"Whatever you want. No one should notice me as me."

"Why?"

"A form of glamour spell. Hermione designed it. I seem a person they wouldn't enjoy being around, instead of me."

"So how do I see you?"

"We added most Weasley Auras to the spell component, allowing all but a half dozen or so to be able to see through. Emma and Daniel can see me as well."

"Who?"

He said hmmm distractedly looking at something in a store window and she asked again, "Who are Daniel and Emma?"

"Huh? Oh, Hermione's parents. They refuse to have me call them Mister and Missus. C'mon, let's go in there, I need to see that up close." He pulled her towards the store.

Inside, Ginny stood uncomfortably, looking around at the Dark items inside. Harry left her near the door and she heard him speaking with the proprietor. After a few moments, she realized he wasn't speaking English but something more like Troll until she did understand a few words. He had hissed at the man in Parseltongue, threatening him before breaking back into the first language.

"What was that about?"

"He didn't want to sell to me at first. The hiss reminded him who I am. Okay, let's do something different. Ever been in Muggle London?"

"No. Other than getting the train, never been anywhere Muggle other than the village near our house."

"Ever had pizza?"

"No."

"Ah, how about we go see a movie, then get some pizza?"

"Okay, so what is it?"

"It's like a hot open faced sandwich. I know this great pizza place in Prague. Your brother raved over it. Bill did teach you how to Apparate, right?"

She nodded as they made their way through The Leaky Cauldron until they were outside in London. "What did you buy?"

"Nothing important. Now, for movies. Luckily, there're two theaters within walking distance of here."

As they walked, Ginny's hand curled into his and when they stood waiting to cross streets, she would lean against him. When they reached the first theater, they spent half a dozen minutes studying the posters before Ginny decided she wanted to see A Bug's Life.

Harry paid for the tickets then ended up buying a large amount of sweets before they went into the theater.

Though the tried to watch the movie, they ended up spending more time kissing and light petting than actually seeing the movie. They sat as the lights came up and Harry smirked. "I'll have to get this on DVD so we can actually see it someday."

Ginny laughed and the two left the theater, looking for somewhere private they could disappear from. An alley was the perfect place and Ginny held on to his arm tightly as Harry concentrated on where he was going. They arrived in a small lane that was obviously wizarding and Ginny was surprised to see two witches wave at Harry. She looked at him, a slight look of jealousy on her face and Harry grinned at her as he waved back. "They're friends of Bill's. He sent me a letter of introduction. Also, they're with each other." He emphasized 'with' and her eyes went wide.

"You mean, they...?"

He nodded and she giggled as he steered her towards a small café. Inside, Harry showed her the different pizza combinations and in a few minutes, she decided she wanted to try it with everything, sans a few of the more nontraditional items like frog's eyes, hippogriff heart, and some other items, while Harry opted for his half to be all the meats that Muggles would have on their pizzas and feta cheese.

"What'd you do with the sweets?" she asked, remembering that there had been quite a few left over.

"In my pocket," he said, then took a sip of his Pepsi as she stirred more sugar into her tea, somewhat confused.

"How?"

"Magic," he smirked. "The past year, well, with how your brother and Hermione and I were living? We learned, and created, some new spells to keep us alive. Probably the most useful is the bottomless pocket. Just think what you put in, and you can pull it out easily."

"They never told me that."

"We're keeping most of them secret. Move your tea."

She slid it towards her as the woman who had taken their order set the pizza down in front of them, then laid a large stack of napkins on the table. She smiled and asked if they needed anything else in heavily accented English. Both shook their heads and Ginny watched Harry take a slice and then a bite and she grinned as tomato sauce and cheese rippled down his chin.

Ginny stumbled into the Burrow, yawning then jumped as the lights flared and her mother said, "A bit late, aren't you?"

Ginny looked at her watch then said, "I'm sorry, mum, but Harry ended up having to speak to some people and I wasn't comfortable Apparating by myself," she lied, her ears turning red and hoping her mother would think she was embarrassed about being nervous than her finding out the two had ended up snogging for hours by a very secluded stream.

"Well, since you were with Harry, I won't punish you too much. Tomorrow, you have to degnome the garden."

"But Harry's—"

"But nothing, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Go on up to bed."

Ginny did as ordered, stopping to brush her teeth but neglecting to take a shower. She decided to wait until she was done degnoming.

Harry Apparated into the closet of his pre-Voldemort home and opened the door. It was the only room that one could Apparate directly into. As he pulled off his sweatshirt, he was surprised to hear two voices call out, "Whoo, take it all off." "Shake that moneymaker."

Harry pulled it back into place and glared at Ron and Hermione. "I knew taking off the bloody charm would bring you two running."

"Your houses showed up on the map and we knew you would come here instead of going to Sirius'."

"How was your date with Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked annoyed and Harry smirked. "Oh, it was fabulous. Ron's going to be an uncle in nine months."

Ron's face turned red and he tried to leap at Harry but was held back by Hermione. "Prat, he's just getting you on."

"Why are you here?" Harry asked, pulling off the sweatshirt again.

"We missed you, you nut. Now, lets go get drinks in The Three Broomsticks."

"It's been reopened?"

"Yea, Rosmerta's fine now."

"Aright, lemme put on some robes."

When he came back, the two were on his couch, kissing. "Hermione?"

She pulled away, slightly red faced and Harry said, "Never mind. There was a Weasley on your face. It's gone now."

She rolled her eyes as Ron made a rude gesture. Harry replied, "Best not let your mummy see you do that."

"If you weren't my best friend..."

"Heh," Harry said. "I'm your best friend who's dating your little sister."

"That's it; you die."

Hermione pulled Ron back down to the couch and sat on his lap. "You two are worse than we ever were."

The three stepped outside and then Disapparated. In Hogsmeade, the three walked to the pub and went inside, glad to see it was mostly deserted. Harry's wand was up and he cast a minor hex, surreptitiously checking Rosmerta for any known hexes then canceled the glamour that surrounded him.

They ordered their drinks—Harry and Ron Mead while Hermione ordered wine—then took seats near the fire. Harry propped his dragonskin boots up to be warmed and said, "To life, to liberty, and to the pursuit of Death Eaters every where." Some were still missing and Harry knew that sooner or later, they would all have to be hunted down and stripped of their powers.

Their steins and glass clinked softly then they took a drink and Harry asked, "So, your mum found out you two are going to be shacking up yet?"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"You know, you could live with me. We can charm a door to open near Oxford easily enough. By the way, which one of you has the spell book?"

"I do," Hermione answered. "I was copying some of the spells. You need it back?"

"I was going to add the rest of Riddle's and the rest of Half-Blood's stuff to it. You can do it if you want to."

"Why are you keeping those?" Ron asked.

"Because they're useful. Back to the living thing."

"Well, I haven't put the deposit on the apartment yet." She looked at Ron who shrugged. "As long as my sister never stays the night, I guess I'm okay with it."

"Oh, I see how it is. You can shag Hermione, who's like a sister to me, but it's not alright for me to shag your sister, is that it?"

Hermione blushed and leaned forward then gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're sweet. Ron, quit being a prat or there won't be any sleeping together, period."

Harry smirked and made a whipping motion when Hermione was looking away to see who came in.

"Professor McGonagall!" she called excitedly as Ron made a rude gesture at Harry, hidden by the table.

Harry turned and nodded at the new headmistress, then motioned with his wand, saying, "Join us?" as a chair slipped from the next table to theirs.

"For a moment, I think," she stated, sitting in the extra seat between Harry and Hermione. "What are you three doing in Hogsmeade?"

"Avoiding the fan base of Harry's," Ron teased.

"Like you don't have your own fans. Remember that limerick in the rag last Tuesday?" Hermione stated, somewhat primly.

"You're the witch who received fifteen very frank proposals by owl last week," Harry reminded her and she blushed deeply.

Minerva smiled and all three former students were somewhat surprised. They all thought her smiles would be somewhat dry. It was extremely bright and warm. "You three wouldn't happen to be thinking about coming back to finish your seventh year when we reopen, would you?"

Harry shook his head. "My primary education is complete. What's left is learning how to live instead of learning how to survive."

"I'm going to Oxford," Hermione stated. "I've got a scholarship for a medical degree. Still not sure how, but I'm so happy."

"They didn't tell you?" Harry asked, surprised.

"No. Why?"

"I arranged it."

"How?"

"I just reminded the dean of medicine how useful it would be to have a hero from the wizarding world."

"He knows about—"

Harry nodded. "His daughter goes to Beauxbaton. Which reminds me, I need to Floo Gabrielle."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"She wanted to interview me for her school's paper."

"Be careful. I saw a recent picture. She's even more beautiful than Fleur," Hermione said.

Ron looked surprised then asked, "How is that possible?"

Harry grinned while Hermione glared at Ron who tried to look contrite. Harry asked, "Who's going to be the new Potions Master and Defense professors?"

"Do you swear not to tell anyone?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure." Ron and Hermione both nodded.

"I've accepted a Doctor Ralphotter as Defense and for Potions, Professor Strimgar from Mungo's said he will fill in for a time."

"Doctor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he's a Wizardus Primus."

Ron looked confused and Harry shrugged. Hermione explained. "Wizardus Primus are wizards or witches that have the ability to do any position at a school, though usually specialize in only one position. Oh, could I meet him? There are so few of them in the world. Most don't work for any schools and run their own research labs."

"I will pass along a request for an interview, Miss Granger, now, if you'll excuse me, I see that the person I was meeting is here. Good evening."

She stood and left the table as Harry gestured for more Mead.

The three spent the rest of the evening until closing time there since it was relatively unbusy and very few people bothered him, aside from Rosmerta stopping to give Harry a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny jumped when she felt cold water hit her back and started to yell, "Ron, you idiot—"

"Ron didn't do it."

Ginny's face went bright red as she turned and stared at her boyfriend. He smiled and asked, "Almost done?"

"No, I still have to catch a dozen more."

Harry looked around then took out his wand, waved it in a circle aiming downwards then brought it sharply upwards. As he did so, every gnome in the garden launched into the air, going ballistic. Ginny couldn't help but giggle as a cat that lurked in their garden was hit by one on its upward ascent.

"Thank you."

"Still want to go out today?"

"Yes. I just need to shower."

"Might I watch?"

Ginny turned bright red, stuck her tongue out at him, then walked into the house, Harry following her and watching her bum sway in the shorts she wore. He wondered what she would say if he offered to buy her some new clothes.

Molly set a cup of tea in front of him and they spent twenty minutes chatting about the less offensive things in the paper until Ginny came down in a new looking sundress, plaiting her hair as she descended the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Molly asked.

Harry shrugged, and told her, "I thought we'd go into London and avoid the people who want to meet me."

"Well, you two have fun, alright?"

Ginny nodded as Harry stood, stretching. "We should be back before ten."

"Midnight will be fine," Molly told them and Ron said, "Midnight? I never got to stay out that late." He had just walked in from outside, holding his shoulder bag from Hogwarts, still stained with blood from their adventures over the last year.

"You're not as responsible as Ginny or Harry."

"Great, Harry, my mum loves you more than me."

Harry shrugged then noticed the twinge Ron was trying to hide. "Ginny, I'll meet you outside. Ron, is that still hurting you?" He nodded and Molly looked between the two and Harry said, "I thought Hermione had fixed you up finally."

"I thought she had as well but..."

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked.

Ron sighed and looked to see if Ginny was actually outside. He pulled his shirt up and revealed wounds that weren't healing and were covered by a thick bandage. "Ron!" His mother started to bring out her wand and Harry stopped her. "Don't. Any spell you try will make it worse."

"How?"

"Snape when he tried to escape us. The wound's got a sustaining spell over it. He'll be fine until we find a full cure."

"What about St. Mungo's?"

"We've talked to some of their specialists. They can't figure it out. They're working on it and Hermione's working on it as well. Ron, I'll see you later."

He nodded and Harry walked out, receiving a kiss from Ginny before he held on to her arm and Disapparated away.

Ginny took the Floo to the Ministry and handed her letter to the waiting wizard. He nodded and said, "Room 13, miss."

"Thank you," she told him and walked down the hall. Inside, she took a quill and an ink pot then sat down and waited. Within moments, she was handed a test and she opened it then began writing.

Four and a half hours later, she handed it to the witch who was proctoring and grinned as her stomach rumbled and the elderly woman said, "You best eat, Miss Weasley. That sounded like the Express more than a young woman's stomach. You'll have the scores in two days at the most."

She headed towards the Floo and dropped the pinch of powder from her pocket into it and said her destination.

When she reappeared in the kitchen, Molly asked, "How did you do, dear?"

"I think I did fine. I'm so hungry, mum."

"I just finished a nice meal. Harry Flooed and said he'd be by tonight for dinner possibly if he doesn't get too busy. So, you think you'll have to go to sixth year or seventh."

"I think seventh. Some of the stuff you showed me and Hermione's notes were really helpful." Molly beamed then set a plate of food in front of her youngest and bustled back to clean up the pans.

Later that evening, she was surprised by Harry's voice saying, "Hello, Mrs. Weasley," as a bunch of yellow roses appeared in front of her over the stew she was stirring. A kiss on the cheek followed and he asked, "Where's Ginny? I have some for her as well." The bunch of roses for Ginny were all a fiery orange-red that matched hers and Molly's hair, though the roses didn't have streaks of gray as Molly did.

"She's in her room or taking a walk by the pond."

Harry waved his wand and then said, "Out by the pond. See you in a bit, then."

He found her idly tossing pebbles into the pond. "Hey."

She jumped and spun then let out a squeal that reminded him of their meeting his second year. "For me?"

He nodded and she jumped him, holding herself up with her arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him, deeply then slid off and took the roses, dashing up to the house to put them in a vase, he decided.

He followed, slower, watching the sky, looking for something. When he didn't see it, he shrugged and walked into the Burrow. Ron was sitting at the dinner table, hungrily looking at the pots and pans steaming on the stove.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Having dinner with her parents," Ron answered, standing and heading towards the pans. He was halfway into one with a wooden spoon when a metal one slammed down on his knuckles and his mother said, "Don't even dare."

Ron nursed his hand and Harry smirked as Ginny came down the stairs, kissed his cheek and gestured for him to sit. She sat on his lap and Ron looked away.

Ginny slid off when her mother and father came in but stayed close to him, her left hand on his thigh when she didn't need it to eat.

When the meal was over, Harry walked out into the garden with Arthur, discussing in low voices things going on at the Ministry. Their discussion didn't end until long after midnight and Ginny had fallen asleep earlier. He left her a note then Disapparated to his home in Godric's Hollow, dreading the move to 12 Grimmauld Place but it was larger and he didn't want his friends living in this home. As rude as that sounded, this was his sanctuary where he wanted to raise a family someday.

Ginny held the letter that had just been delivered and wasn't sure she wanted to open it just yet.

Molly watched with amusement as Ginny set the letter down, picked it up, set it down again, picked it up and started to open it, then set it down again, repeating the performance until Molly put her hand over the letter and asked, "Do you want me to read it?"

Ginny shook her head.

"We'll need to know what you need for school."

"I want Harry to be here."

"Alright," Molly said, wondering how far the two teenagers' relationship was progressing and debating taking Ginny to see the Unicorn at the Ministry.

Ginny tried Flooing Harry at both houses but received no reply. She checked her watch and saw that it said Harry was 'Shopping.'

She sighed, then looked for Pigwidgeon and found him asleep on her father's cane. It had been turned into a hat stand when Arthur had no longer needed it.

She petted him then went up to her room to sulk a bit.

Harry studied himself in the mirror and said, "Are you sure? These stripes are a bit bright. How about something more subdued?"

He took the jacket off as the tailor said, "You have excellent taste, young man. The brighter stripes are in style but this suit will look so much better."

Harry shifted the jacket on and nodded. "Yes, I like this. Alright, how will that shirt and tie go with this?"

"Excellently."

"Alright, I'll need two more suits in this style, different colors of course, and shirts and ties that can go well with all three suits."

The man nodded and gestured for another assistant to bring over shirts and ties. Within half an hour, they were finally finished and Harry pulled out a thick wad of fifty pound notes, paid the deposit the tailors required, then said he would return in a week with a check for the remainder. Outside on the London streets, he stretched and smiled. He didn't really have a use for the suits, but it would be nice to have clothing that looked good. The same with all the robes he now owned. The majority were fancy but that was because of Dumbledore and the provision in his will that Harry had to buy at least nineteen fancy robes that were as eccentric as Dumbledore himself.

He smiled bitterly and raised his arm in the air. The taxi that was approaching slowed and he got in. "King's Cross, please."

The taxi pulled away and Harry thought back to the reading of Dumbledore's will he had been stunned when Minerva came to get him to be there for it. He was even more stunned when he had found out the Headmaster had left him all of his books and notes and everything the man had ever done on fighting the Dark Arts, including his journals. He had paged through them then set them aside, knowing he wasn't ready to look through those. He knew his mind wasn't ready to understand the thoughts of someone so great. As they traveled, Hermione, Ron, and Harry had digested what they needed from the books.

Now that they were done, Harry wasn't sure what he should do with the books. He debated giving them to Hogwarts but knew the majority would end up in the Restricted section and for the moment had decided to add them to the library of books that had come to him through Sirius and his parents. A trunk had been found that belonged to James Potter in aftermath of the attack at Godric's Hollow and had been with Dumbledore until his death.

He remembered taking a half hour to look through it and found a journal that had said, 'From your father, a remembrance.' Inside had been quips his father had written, detailing what he and his mother had gone through while she was pregnant. Occasionally her handwriting intruded but it was mostly his father, saying things like, "Today I brought Lily a pair of roses," or "Lily had her morning sick all over the carpet and I stepped in it before she could clean it up." Amusing anecdotes, though there was the occasional moment of stark fear added as his father mentioned Voldemort's rise to power and other dealings of the Death Eaters and occasionally writing about the fears he had that Remus could have been turned.

Harry paid the driver and stopped his reminisces as he walked through the train station and into a men's restroom. Inside, he Disapparated, disappearing with a slight musical tone. He wasn't sure why his and Dumbledore's sounds were different, but they were. It was annoying to him. If he had whooshed like Dumbledore, it would have been easier to infiltrate and if he had cracked, no one would be able to tell him from someone else but with his musical tone as he Disapparated, it was obvious who had disappeared or appeared.

He reappeared in the Granger's garage and knocked on the door before opening it. Emma smiled at him and asked, "Cup of coffee?"

"Yes, thank you. How come you're home?"

"I decided to help Hermione pack but she just twirled her wand. A bit useful, that."

Harry grinned and took the mug from her then sipped and said, "So she's done?"

"Aye, I believe so. She mentioned something about having problems debating what books to bring though. Knowing her, that could take days."

Harry laughed, drained the mug and set it in the sink then took the stairs two at a time.

He knocked on the door and said, "Hey, lazy. Get it together."

"Shut it, you," Hermione said as her door swung open. She was staring at the boxes of books on her bed and floor interspersed with her trunk and three suitcases while holding two books in her hands, comparing the spines.

"Take them both," he told her.

"I am."

"Then why are you comparing them?"

"because I'm nervous."

His left eyebrow raised up and his wand came out of his jeans and with a slight twirl, she smiled, set the two books away and said, "Go on, I'm going to change, shrink these down, then send them down the stairs. We can go in a few minutes. And never hit me with a spell again without my permission."

Her boxes and luggage appeared soon, then she came down, wearing a skirt and blouse. Harry was surprised. He had never seen her in a skirt or dress unless she had to be. "You look nice. What's the occasion?"

"Ron and I are going out to dinner in London. Hopefully he won't act the prat."

He smirked, pocketed some of her books, then Disapparated. She reappeared just beside him and began giggling when she caught her breath.

"What?"

"Mum hit the exact key on the piano you made when you Disapparated."

He scowled and stalked into 12 Grimmauld Place, waving his wand. All the dust in the house spun into a ball and compacted down until it was a lump of dirt the size of the Potter ring he wore on a chain around his neck.

He flung it at Hermione but she ducked and it whizzed outside.

"What room do I-we use?"

"Whatever room you want. I—" their conversation was disrupted when Dobby appeared. "Master Harry Potter, Dobby is here to serve."

Harry wanted to sigh but didn't. He knew there would be no way he could get rid of Dobby. And he could be useful. "Alright, how much a month?"

"A galleon. And no holidays."

"How about six and two days off a week?"

"Two and one day off a month."

"Five and one day off a week?"

"Three and one day off every two weeks." Dobby countered.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Deal." When he left to pick up his belongings from Hogwarts, he said, "Only two days a month... maybe I can talk him into taking more days off. Or only working a specific amount of hours a day."

Hermione laughed. "Are you taking the master bedroom?"

"I guess I should. Just, either put a silencing charm on the bedroom you choose or have it be far from mine. I don't want to hear you two being... amorous."

She turned bright red and went up the stairs to look for a room as Harry smirked then walked up to look at the master bedroom. He sighed, knowing he'd have to go shopping soon.

Ginny Flooed Harry when he saw it said he was home and Got Hermione. She told Ginny to come over and she arrived by Floo a few moments later.

She walked up to the master bedroom and saw Harry standing in the middle of the room, his eyes closed and his arms making motions. He smiled and said, "Hello, gorgeous," but kept his eyes closed, still turning.

When he was done, he stepped towards her and a magical representation of a low bed, dressers, nightstands, lamps, and other items appeared in the empty room. He nodded and said, "Just deciding what to buy. What's up?" He leaned over for a kiss then kissed her forehead and said, "Your hair smells nice."

"I spilled my rose scent into my hair potion. I got my letter today."

"And?"

"I haven't opened it yet. I wanted you to be there."

Harry smiled and took her hand, pulled her into the room, then closed the door and kissed her. She pulled herself tighter to him and murmured, "I'm not wearing a bra."

"Really?" He asked and his voice squeaked slightly.

She nodded and placed his hand over her right breast, smirking. Harry got one nice feel before she pulled away and asked, "You have to come to the Burrow."

"Evil wench."

Ginny smiled and walked away. She tried to swing her hips sexily and Harry tried not to laugh. His own clothing and items were in boxes down stairs and he pulled a roll of parchment from his pocket then wrote down what he needed to buy or make for his bedroom.

Ginny Flooed home as Hermione said, "I'm going too. Did she say if Ron was home yet from his tryout?"

"No. She just was being an evil wench."

"Oh, hey. Is that the list of stuff you're going to buy for your room? Daddy gave me his credit card for buying a new bed and stuff for myself. I bet he'd let you use it too and you can just repay him."

"I, uh, I guess so. I have about eighteen thousand in pounds still, though." They had converted Galleons into fifty thousand pounds before taking off last year, knowing they might need to disappear into Muggle society at times.

"I'll call him when we're done at the Burrow. I was thinking about getting a bed at Design Within Reach."

"What's that?" He asked as they walked out to the backyard and Disapparated away.

"It's this great studio. Kind of expensive, though. But my dad said spend as much as I wanted since he's not buying me a BMW anymore."

"I've thought about getting a car," he told her as he opened the door for her. Ginny smiled at them and he leaned over for a kiss from her before asking, "Ron home?"

"Still at his tryouts. Sit down."

He did as ordered and she slid into his lap, holding the letter still.

"Won't your mum flip at you sitting in his lap?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe, but you think she's going to kick _Harry _out?"

Hermione laughed. "Are you going to open it?"

"Mum!" She called out. "I'm ready to open it."

Molly came in and raised an eyebrow then seemed to give an internal shrug before sitting down. "Go ahead, open it."

"Maybe we should wait for dad?"

"He's not going to be home until late."

Ginny slit the envelope and pulled out the thick sheath of parchment. She said, "Harry, you read it."

"Miss Genevra Molly Weasley, You have passed the information tests for charms," he read off most of her classes then said, "You have to take sixth year remedial potions if you want to take that but you have seventh year classes for the rest, including Defense. Proud of you." He kissed her neck and she giggled then picked up the sheets stating what she needed for classes. "I need to send this to the school, stating what classes I plan to take. Pigwidgeon, come here."

Pig flew through the air, hooting excitedly. Hermione rolled her eyes and hit him with a freezing charm. The small owl floated in midair and Hermione snatched it down then passed him to Ginny. The spell ended and Ginny said, "Take this to the school. It's very important you get it to... who's going to be the new head of house for Gryffindor?"

"They haven't decided," Harry told them. "It says to send it to the Headmistress."

"Well, let's go get your supplies."

"Today?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Molly said, standing. "Are you two coming along?"

Ginny looked at Harry with puppy dog eyes as Hermione said, "Sure. I'll leave a note for Ron."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll come if I can spank her for trying to influence me with those eyes."

Even Molly laughed at that as they stood and Harry asked, "Apparate to Gringotts? I can take Ginny."

Molly nodded and they all stepped outside. Ginny hugged Harry and he rolled his eyes again before Disapparating.

They reappeared in front of the bank and went inside. Hermione and Harry waited as the two Weasleys went to their bank vault, then came back, Molly's eyes misted. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"The twins added five huge sacks of Galleons as retroactive rent," Ginny said. "Mum's a bit... touched."

Molly said, "I'll get the books, you three can go get her fitted for robes."

"Fitted?" Ginny said, smiling.

Molly nodded and headed off as Ginny said, "Yes! New robes. Hah. Take that, Ron."

As Ginny was getting her robes fitted, Harry and Hermione had a whispered conversation until one of the twins came in. "Hey Ginny. Mum found out about our addition to the vault and now we have to come to dinner tonight. You want anything from the store for school?"

"Actually, I could use some stuff," said Harry. "I have a list right here. And they need spells that will last indefinitely, none of the temporary wear offs you normally use."

"That'll cost you, Oh Chosen One."

"Call me that again, and it'll cost you."

"Harry, Hermione, Fred, what do you think of these?"

Harry asked Hermione, "How does she do that?"

"What? Tell which is which? I dunno."

"Uh, they look fine. What's the occasion for snazzy robes?" Fred asked.

"They're having a Yule ball this year... Big brother, if mum says we can't afford these, will you get them for me?" She was doing the puppy dog eyes again and Harry smirked as Fred seemed to waffle. He sighed and said, "Fine. You're lucky you're the first Weasley girl in forever."

"Pffft," Ginny said. "Remember when you convinced Ron he was adopted?"

Fred burst into laughter, kissed her on the forehead then headed out the door. "What happened?" Hermione asked.

"They had him convinced he was adopted and actually a girl. Ask Ron about it. He turns purple, he gets so angry."

Molly walked in, one bag of books in her hand and another floating beside her. "Are you done?"

"Can I get these, mum? For the Yule Ball this year?" She looked at Harry, expecting him to ask her with all the hints she was throwing about.

"Well—" Molly started to say until Harry interrupted. "I'll pay for them, Mrs. Weasley. I mean, as long as Ginny will allow me to be her escort."

Harry signed the receipt before Molly could even say anything, gave Ginny a quick kiss, then walked out, saying, "I'll meet up with you at the Burrow. Hermione, where's the Design place."

"Wait for me," she said. "I need to go there, too. Ginny, you want to come?"

Ginny nodded and shucked off the robes then asked, "You don't mind, do you mum?"

Molly shook her head. "Go on dear."

They walked out to London and Harry hailed a cab. Hermione took the seat next to the driver and told him where to go as Ginny and Harry got into the back. When they arrived, Harry dropped two twenties across the front of the seat and they went inside. Hermione asked, "How're we going to get them to Grimmauld Place?"

"Have them delivered to your parents, then we can take them from there."

She nodded and ambled off to look at things for her room as Harry and Ginny headed off to look for things for him.

As he looked, he was stunned at the prices then pulled the wad and rapidly counted it. He had nearly eighteen thousand pounds still and Ron and Hermione still had their rolls of money he hadn't collected yet.

"Sir, can I help you?"

"Yes, this bed—this setting, actually—I'll take it. Here's the address to deliver it to. Can it be delivered tonight?"

"Yes sir. The shipping charge will be added when the price is rung up. How will sir be paying?"

"Cash. My friend is buying a bed as well. I'll be paying for that also. She's over there, somewhere."

Ginny asked, "Isn't that a lot of money?"

"Yeah, but I have a lot of pounds I need to get rid of. Hey, how would you feel if I offered to buy you clothes. Not because I don't like what you have, but more like I want to watch you try stuff on."

She laughed and said, "Well, maybe, at the end of the school year. If we're still dating."

"Deal." He kissed her then took her hand. "C'mon, let's find Hermione."

The man Harry had spoken to was asking Hermione, "Are you the friend of the young man with the vibrant green eyes?" and she nodded. He told her, "Sir said that the miss' bed would be on his bill as well. Has the miss decided?"

She saw Harry coming and said, "You don't have to do that."

"I'll just charge you rent."

She laughed and replied, "Fine, I like this bed in the full size."

"Make it King," Harry told the man. "Ron moves around in his sleep a lot. Same private school," he quantified for the sales assistant as he added the bed to the PDA he was holding, computed the shipping costs and gave Harry the total. Harry nodded, peeled off the amount plus an extra hundred pounds and said, "Thanks for not being pushy."

The man smiled, gave a slight bow, then went to ring up the receipt as Hermione asked, "Were you serious about getting a car?"

Harry nodded and took Ginny's hand once the man gave them the receipt, got the address from Hermione and said they would be there no later than seven that night. They went down a few doors and bought sheets, Ginny choosing black and green for Harry while Hermione chose red with gold trim for hers, then they walked down to a café where Ginny decided to try a quintuple espresso. Both Harry and Hermione were too amused by the idea of a Hyper Ginny to warn her.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry ambled into the Burrow from their game of Quidditch. The twins had played as well but as soon as they had finished, they had Apparated back to their ship while the others went to have dinner with Molly and Arthur.

When the meal was over, Harry and Hermione promised to be there on time to see Ginny off to Hogwarts then walked outside and Disapparated back to Grimmauld Place.

The next morning, Hermione dumped a glass of freezing water on Harry's groin, saying, "You're going to be late."

Harry shivered as he said, "You're so... My revenge will be sweet."

She smiled and walked out of the room. He came down the stairs, wearing one of his new suits and ate quickly then ran with Hermione outside before Disapparating to the Burrow. From there, they all Disapparated to King's Cross and Harry kissed her goodbye, accepted greetings from a few students, cast his gaze on the children of Death Eaters, then Disapparated away to prepare for his sabbatical.

Professor Ralphotter ambled backwards from the engine compartment, stepped out of the way of a first year who looked terrified, then knelt and assured her everything would be alright before heading down to find an empty compartment. The only one with space was one with Ginny in it, as well as Luna Lovegood who seemed more interested in her copy of The Tattler than her friend Ginny at the moment. Ginny didn't care and was busy staring out the window when an elderly man's voice made them both start. "Excuse me girls, do you mind if I join you?"

Luna looked up, shrugged then went back to reading as Ginny said, "No, sir. Are you one of the new professors?"

"Yes. Doctor Ralphotter at your service. I assume you're a Weasley? The hair is a dead giveaway."

Ginny nodded and the man said, "I know some of your family. I was affiliated with them during the last few instances of the Order."

"You were in the Order?" Ginny asked, surprised. "I never saw you."

"No, I wasn't a member. I was just a good friend to it. Killed some Death Eaters in my time." He sat down and rubbed his thigh, wincing in pain. "Aye, but I didn't duck in time one too many times."

He sighed, "Enough of an old man's reminisces. Are you taking Defense?"

She nodded. "Yes. I've got Harry Potter's and Hermione Granger's notes and they gave me some tips over the summer as well as my brother."

"Ah, those are a good pedigree to study off of, I do believe. But if you'll excuse me, I'm a bit tired, Miss Weasley."

She nodded and he leaned back, closed his eyes and fell asleep in moments.

Ginny went back to looking out the window then realized an owl was winging towards it. She pulled it down and Hedwig flew in, then settled on her knee. Ginny took the letter and saw that there were only three words and an initial on it.

_I Miss you._

_-H._

She smiled and took a quill, scratched, _I Miss You Too_, etched a _G_ on it then said, "Can you take this back to Harry, please?"

Hedwig accepted the letter then flew off out the window.

"Are you dating Harry Potter again?"

Ginny looked up and nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Is he coming to the Yule Ball?"

"Yes."

"Could I have a dance with him?"

Ginny grinned. "Well, I can't make a schedule for him but I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Hermione pushed Ron off her and said, "We need to stop. I want to say goodbye to Harry." Ron sighed and nodded, then grinned. "After he's gone?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Maybe. If I'm still on the mood. Come on."

She smoothed her clothing, then looked at her hair in the mirror before leaving their bedroom. She went down to the first floor and knocked. "Harry? Can we come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

She opened the door and Ron followed her in. Harry was sitting in the chair under the window, writing on a scroll. Hermione saw the single bag on his bed and asked, "Is that all you're taking?"

"A change of clothes, some money, and a notebook and a pen. More than enough when I'll be wearing robes the whole time I'm there."

"Point," Hermione said, looking through it.

"Hey. You're not my mother, quit going through my stuff."

"Sorry. Habit. What are you writing?"

Ron was flipping through a Quidditch magazine and asked, "Why are you going to a monastery?"

"Easy, no one will bother me there and I'll have time to sort through issues. Just finishing up the last of my war journal. I'm thinking about starting a peace journal when the last Death Eater is in prison."

He tossed the scroll on his bed, picked up the bag and said, "Don't hurt Ron. Even as a benchwarmer, he might get to play in a real game someday."

Ron made a rude gesture as Hermione kissed Harry's cheek. They followed him down to the kitchen where he gave orders to Dobby and asked, "Where's Kreacher?"

"Kreacher is still at Hogwarts, master. Should I retrieve him?"

"No. He can stay there. Alright, I'll see you in a few months."

Harry walked out of the house and Disapparated, reappearing in Tibet, a few kilometers south of the Monastery he was going to stay in. A Wizarding Buddhist temple.

Ginny couldn't help but grin at the first year who was first Sorted for Gryffindor. She trotted to the table and sat down, looking around shyly. Ginny was quite sure she was muggleborn.

When Headmistress McGonagall stood to make an announcement after everyone was sorted, she was interrupted by a flash of lightning from the ceiling and the doors at the end of the hall crashing open. "Bloody idiot," Doctor Ralphotter harangued the man next to him. "Do that again and they'll be short a professor again."

"I'm sorry, doctor, but I was right."

"No you weren't."

"Professor? Doctor?" McGonagall called, annoyed with their argument.

Ginny watched with amusement as Ralphotter said something in a language she hadn't heard before then limped towards the table, battering aside the Slytherin robes that trailed on the ground in front of him. In the silence of the room, she could hear him mutter something about, "Bloody children thinking they know anything about teaching..."

She bit down on her grin as the headmistress began the speech she had been preparing to give before. It took only a few minutes and soon the food was on the table. Ginny ate hungrily then was surprised when their new temporary head of house, Doctor Ralphotter, limped towards her and handed her two pins. A Head Girl's and the Quidditch Captain's. "I've read your abilities and since I've had to choose, I decided to go with you. Don't make me regret my decision, please."

She nodded and pinned them on with trembling hands, speechless as she tried to say thank you.

He ignored her and walked out, only taking a large mug of something steaming with him, seeming to prefer not to stay for the meal.

The students around Ginny congratulated her.

Doctor Ralphotter limped down to his office and walked in. Inside, dark detectors and small creatures in glass cages lined the walls. He stopped to tickle the chin of a particularly spiny creature then sat down at the desk and began eating the stew he had brought with him as he opened an immense book.

He set the book down and drained the rest of the food then began revising his class schedule.

Ginny studied her schedule and was glad to have Defense first. She wanted to see what kind of teacher the doctor was. A few minutes after ten she told the first years to get to bed then settled down in front of the fire, wishing she could Floo Harry.

Just before lights out she ordered everyone to bed then went to her new private room. Her clothing and items had been laid out for her by a houseelf and she settled on the bed, still dressed. After a few moments of day dreaming, she stood and began undressing. She looked at herself in the mirror and ran a thumb across her left nipple, teasing it into hardness. Her nipples weren't as pale as her brothers and she tanned better than they did, something she was quite proud of. For a fair skinned redhead, her nipples were much darker than she thought was normal. She wondered what Harry would think of them and shivered in excitement then finished undressing, slid into a shirt of Harry's and a pair of his boxers then slipped into bed and wished Harry was there to share it with her.

She spent a few moments imagining Harry lying in bed with her until she fell asleep to dream about Harry once more.

Ginny checked to make sure everyone had left the common room, waved her wand, muttering a cleaning spell, then headed down the stairs, trying not to smooth her brand new robes again. While she was used to getting new clothes since she was the only girl in the family, she still ended up with used clothes most often with only her undergarments being new, though on her birthday, her parents always got her a new skirt or dress.

As she ate her breakfast, she was surprised to see Hedwig flying towards her. Hedwig landed on the table next to her and presented her leg so the scroll could be released. Ginny handed her a bit of bacon, remembering Harry doing it all so often. Hedwig didn't fly off as expected so she unrolled the scroll and saw that the first paragraph stated that Hedwig would stay with her since Harry was going to be incommunicado until early December. She said, "Alright, why don't you chuck up the the owlery?"

Hedwig lifted off with a papery whisper and Ginny went back to reading the letter as she ate.

When she finished, she left the great hall and stuffed the letter into her shoulder bag, rushing through the secret passages. She arrived within a minute of class starting and took a place in line with the other Gryffindor seventh years. Slytherins glared at her but she ignored them for the most part.

Doctor Raphotter arrived and battered aside some of the Slytherins, saying, "Move aside, move aside, can't you seen I'm walking here?"

Inside the room, it was vaguely reminiscent of the False Moody's and Remus Lupin's teaching since there were creatures and dark detectors filling the room, as well as some other items like weapons, including a muggle gun, Ginny realized.

Doctor Ralphotter stood at the front of the class studying a pocket watch as they settled in then slid it into his suit vest. He was wearing a muggle three piece suit with robes over that. "My name is Doctor Sirius H Ralphotter. You will refer to me as Doctor, not professor. I will only be here this year since I plan to go back to private practice. I took this job because it's been a long time since I've taught. Now, if you ever need my help, my office is always open unless there's a green torch outside the door. Then do not bother me unless it's life and death." He stopped and looked around the room, studying them all. "Right then, students. Slide your books away, we're going to have a bit of a test, just to see how you do under pressure. Write down your answers after I ask the question, I'll give you a bit of time, then we'll discuss the answer. First question. What is the best way to take a wand away from someone?" He hopped onto the desk and let his cane hang off it as he waited, watching most of them scratch a short sentence. "Right, then, you, Miss Weasley, what did you write down?"

"The Accio charm, sir."

"Most of you chose that as well, yes?"

Everyone in the room nodded and he said, "Sorry, as much as that is a correct answer, we were looking for 'Ask for the wand.' Bzzzzt, next question, Pat." He smiled and said, "Think about it. Someone has a wand. I never stated it was another wizard or someone who knows what it is, I just asked, 'What is the best way to take a wand away from someone?' As witches and wizards, some day you may be in Muggle society and your wand drops. Someone picks it up. What do you do? Snatch it from them? They might think it's something important and try to keep it away. The best thing to do is ask for it back. If they ask what it is, say it's a drumstick. Drumsticks are part of a musical instrument common in muggle music, and in wizarding music somewhat."

He nodded then asked, "A Muggle is aiming a gun at you, that item there," he pointed at the Uzi hanging on the wall. "For those of you who don't know, guns are items that resemble that though come in many different shapes and fire a small metal projectile at high speed and are easily activated. When it hits, it hurts, most often killing with one hit. What is the best thing to do at this time?"

He waited, studying the students, this time seeming to actually think before writing. After a few moments, he gestured at a Slytherin and asked, "Your answer?"

"Apparate behind him then disarm him with a spell?"

"Capitol idea. Miss Weasley, how many points does a professor usually hand out for an answer like that?"

Ginny answered truthfully. "Twenty is the average, sir."

"Excellent. Twenty for Slytherin and ten for Gryffindor. Telling the truth when it helps a competitor can be either noble or foolish. In this case, it's noble."

They spent another fifteen minutes asking questions that didn't seem all that helpful until the Doctor answered the questions, surprising them with his suggestions and how they actually did fit into protection.

His voice had dropped from the friendly tone into one that everyone strained to hear. "Defense Against the Dark Arts. This is a dangerous area of study. For those of you in Slytherin, many of you lost associates and friends recently. Draco Malfoy was a sixteen year old Death Eater when Harry Potter executed him. Your head of house was a Death Eater as well, once again, another executed by Harry Potter. Other Death Eaters were imprisoned and the last of the Dementors were destroyed. You may think that that's the end of Dark Wizards and those dark creatures." He slammed his cane on the desk, making them all jump. "WRONG! There will always be those that think that the Dark Side will lead them to power beyond all else. I've flirted myself, not to gain power, but to gain knowledge. I don't like what I did at those times and I've promised myself I will try not to do it again." His wand whipped out and a student in the back of the room was pinned against the wall. "Do not speak when I am speaking. Fifteen points from Slytherin." He dropped the boy to the ground and said, "In this class, we will study the darkest of the dark, training you to identify and protect yourself. In this class, you will also learn how to do some of the spells. I sincerely hope you never use these spells on another being unless in self defense. Our first spell for today is one created by Severus Snape, the self-titled Half-Blood Prince."

A small creature emerged from a cage and rapidly grew to man size. The doctor's wand came up and two slashes, as if struck by a sword, sprayed blood then began to bleed freely as the creature fell to the ground, screaming in pain. The students were splashed with the blood and a few screamed in fright.

The doctor cast a healing spell then poured a vial of fluid on the creature. He picked it up and murmured, "There, there, pain is gone. Sleep, sleep and recover." He placed the creature back in its cage and said, "As you can see, this was a very violent spell. If I hadn't healed the creature, it would have died in a few minutes from blood loss."

When the class ended, the doctor handed out thick bars of chocolate and told them, "Eat this, it'll make you feel better. It's excellent orange chocolate from Honeydukes. If you're allergic, let me know and I have a potion that will do the same. Miss Weasley, if I might have a moment."

She nodded and stayed behind a moment. He handed her a slip of paper. "Your friend Miss Granger has requested an interview. Please send her this letter next time you write her. I don't have time for an interview until February, as it is, so no hurry on it. Thank you."

Ginny left the room, nibbling on the chocolate bar he had handed out. It did make her feel better and she went to read the chapters he had assigned since she had a free period.

She made her way up to the common room and sat down, surprised she was the only one there. Her shoulderbag items spread out, she began paging through the books he had assigned.

Harry bowed to the reverend then brought his bag off his shoulder. "Thank you for allowing me to come."

"You are very welcome," the elderly man said. "We have a room for you. Please, follow me."

Harry lifted his bag and followed the man. Inside the room, a saffron robe was waiting for him. "We have dinner in an hour. Please, change into your robe and I will give you a schedule of chores after the meal."

Harry nodded and stripped quickly, then pulled the robe on, only pulling out his pen and notebook. He set them by the thin mattress then looked out at the countryside outside the lacquered paper window. He wished he had remembered his camera then shrugged.

He knelt and tried to meditate how Emma had shown him.

When there was a knock at his door he was surprised at how quickly time had gone by. He stepped out and followed the postulant to the meal area.

When the meal was over, Harry met with the reverend who had greeted him and he gave Harry a short list of chores. "Please you must complete these by hand. Though we all can use magic, we do not for things like this."

"I understand. I will have no problem completing these daily. Is there anything now or may I return to my chambers?"

"We are having a small event you may join. Please, you are very welcome to."

Harry nodded and followed him to the main hall of the monastery. Inside they were playing a game that resembled a cross between Monopoly and Twister, Harry thought.

Hermione tried to ignore Ron as she wrote a report for her ethic's class. He was trying to figure out how to run the television she had brought and she ended up using her wand to summon the remote, found a soccer game and actually smiled. While she wasn't a sports fan, her father was a Manchester United fan and she had gone to games with him when she was little.

"Wait, is this that football thing?"

"Yes. Now, sit quietly and watch the bloody game so I can finish this homework you prat."

He grinned and sat back, watching it. Truth be told, he thought it wasn't as boring as he assumed it would be. He winced when someone slid into another player's leg and he could hear the popping noise. "Bloody hell, did his leg break?"

Hermione made an affirmative noise as she used her wand to erase a sentence and rewrote it.

"This game bloody rules," Ron muttered, then took a sip of his Butterbeer. "Merlin, they're fighting in the crowds," he crowed at the end of the game. "Hermione, while this isn't as cool as Quidditch, this game is so awesome to watch."

She laughed then said, "I'm done with my paper. Want to go out for dinner?"

He looked at the time. "Sorry, I can't. I have to meet the team for drinks now."

He stood, kissed her temple then said, "I'll try to be home before midnight."

She nodded and began putting her books in order. When she was done, Hermione walked into the kitchen and said, "I'm the only one eating tonight."

Dobby nodded and bowed as she left the room. Upstairs, she drew a bath and slipped into the honey and lavender centered water, luxuriating in the pale purple steam.

When she got out an hour and a half later, her skin was bright red and wrinkled on her extremities. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked to hers and Ron's bedroom. Inside, she pulled on a pair of black cotton bikini underwear and a purple lace bra then stared at herself in the mirror, wishing her breasts were as large as Ginny's. She shrugged then pulled on a thick black sweater and a pair of jeans, struggling to get them up. They had either shrunk or she had gained some weight since she last wore them. Ego said they had shrunk but eating overly rich meals and a lot less exercise over the past four months said she had gained weight. Hermione resolved to lose some weight. Starting the next day.

Molly walked into Ottery St. Catchpole, humming a merry little tune as she did so. About once a month she did so, to check the muggle post since the postman couldn't find their home. There was rarely anything there, but she didn't mind since it gave her a chance to speak with the Diggory's and the Lovegood's if they were around.

When she arrived at the post office, she went in and waited in the short line. When it was her turn, she asked, "Anything for the Weasleys?"

"Ah, hello, Mrs. Weasley. Yes, actually. It just came in this morning. Actually, it's for someone else, care of you. Here you go." Molly took the box and looked at the sticker posted on it. To H. Potter, Care of M. Weasley. "Thank you," she said, absentmindedly as she wondered what the package was.

She walked out, taking the long way home since she wanted to see if Mrs. Diggory was home. She was and the two had tea and crumpets before Molly headed home to do nothing. With all of her children living away from home or at school, she felt the boredom sliding into her life again.

When she was a minute or two from the house, she waved her wand over the package, checking for any dangers. Nothing happened so she continued on and went in to see if their new owl was back from taking packages of sweets to Bill and Fleur and Gabrielle.

He was and she fastened the package to his leg. "Now, Green Eyes, I know this says it's to me and Harry Potter but I need you to take it to Hermione Granger at 12 Grimmauld Place. Off with you now."

She began doing busy work and wondered what kind of hobby to take up this year as her knitting for Christmas worked on its own in the corner.

Harry finished pulling the last of the weeds then went to wash his hands. When that was done, he made his way to his sleeping chambers, sat down and began meditating. The life of a contemplative monk was growing on him, though the idea of celibacy turned him off from wanting to be an actual priest and his life was too violent to really even contemplate it.

Ginny lugged her shoulderbag then dropped it in a chair and fell back into another, adjusting her skirt so nothing showed.

Pigwidgeon battered at the window and she raised her wand, too tired to actually get up. While she was powerful enough, her wordless spells were pitifully lacking in power so she spoke the spell to open the window. Pigwidgeon flew around her, hooting in triumph that he had delivered the letter.

She snatched him out of the air and unfolded the letter. It was from Hermione. She had sent a reply thanking her for the note from Doctor Ralphotter and had sent a list of books that would be helpful with her N.E.W.T.s. Ginny sighed and muttered, "She needs to think about something other than school once a in while."

The next morning at breakfast, she received a package from her mother. Quite small, she was somewhat surprised to open it and find a garter belt and stockings and a note saying she would need these for the ball. The garterbelt was black and looked brand new. That it was new didn't surprise her. Her mother sending her something like that did. She decided that her mother had found the hose and thought Ginny would like them so bought a garter belt to hold them up. The hose were not new but they didn't have a run and when she felt them, found they were quite silky and soft, though they didn't stretch like most of her tights. The black seam surrounded by the silvery-gold material looked strange to her but she shrugged and closed the box then put it in her shoulderbag. They would go well with her gown, she thought then stood and left the great hall. Her next class was Transfiguration and the Headmistress was hard on anyone late since she was covering the class until they found a new professor for that class. Losing three professors—including McGonagall since she was supposed to be too busy to actually teach anymore—and the headmaster had thrown the school into more disarray than should have been normal. Even the Governors of the school were still in shock.

"Ginny?" She turned and saw the Headboy, a Micheal Stackpole from Hufflepuff approaching her.

"Hi, Micheal. What do you want? I'm going to be late for Transfiguration."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me."

"Oh, uh, sorry, but my boyfriend is taking me."

"Oh. I didn't know. Who are you dating?" He asked, disappointment evident in his voice.

"Harry, of course. Gotta go." She rushed off, taking the secret passages the twins had told her about. She didn't even realize how hurt Micheal seemed.

She took a seat in the back just as the Headmistress arrived.

Ralphotter stepped out of the private restroom in his office and snapped his fingers. The green torch outside his office turned red and he sat down then opened his schedule and checked the time. He was halfway deciding on going into Hogsmeade for a drink when there was a knock on his door.

Ginny looked at Harry's watch and took the steps down to Doctor Ralphotter's. She found the light was green and decided to wait. When it didn't change colors, she began pacing and looking at the classrooms nearby that were rarely used.

When she came back to the section with his office door, she saw the torch was red and knocked on the door. "Come," she heard.

A radio was softly playing a song she immediately liked and she didn't speak for a moment as she listened to, "She walks right in she don't even knock. It's the girl you lost to the high school jock, She shuts the door and turns the lock, and takes your hand. She says she always felt a fool, for picking the Captain over you, She wonders if you miss her, says she always told her sister, That you're the best damn kisser, That she's ever had."

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"Oh, sorry. That's a great song. I got distracted. Who is it?"

"Great Big Sea. A music group from Newfoundland. The song is called When I Am King. Here, you can borrow the wireless. It has all their music. What did you want to see me for?"

"Oh thank you. I wanted to ask for a waiver so Harry Potter can come to the Yule Ball."

"Hmm, well, I can't give the waiver myself but I will ask the Headmistress and if she's reluctant, I'll push a bit. I assume you're his date for the evening." She nodded, blushing slightly. He smiled and said, "Well, then, I want to have a word with him while he's here so please excuse me for stealing him for a bit from you now. And take your time with the wireless. I have enough wireless' you can borrow that all year if you wish. How is your essay on Imperius predecessors coming?"

"Almost complete. It's a few centimeters longer than it's supposed to be."

"Ah, that's fine. I'm heading into Hogsmeade now, but I'll speak with McGonagall in the morning over breakfast."

Ginny nodded and carried the wireless back up to the common room of Gryffindor. She looked around then went up to her room, turned it on and listened as the music played while she tried to cram more knowledge into her head. Her mother had been quite displeased that three of her four youngest hadn't gone on to get their N.E.W.T.s. If Ginny didn't do well, she might not be welcome to come home.

She sighed after an hour or so then stood to go see what was happening in the common room and see if her friends were around.

Ralphotter nodded at Rosmerta and said, "Lass, you get lovelier every time I see you. Could I get a wee drop of Mulfreia's Mulled Mead?"

Rosmerta smiled at him and brought it over to his table, leaning over a bit more than she needed to and showing off her cleavage to a stunning effect. She liked Ralphotter. He never mentioned her being under Imperius though he had to know by now and treated her exactly as most people had before she had unintentionally tried to kill a student. Some people either avoided her shop entirely or were afraid to meet her eyes. She was at the point where she was thinking about selling the pub.

Ralphotter winked at her then took a sip and relaxed back into the overstuffed chair he sat in in front of the fire. Once she was gone, he reached into his shirt and pulled out a medallion then studied how much time had he left. As he drained the last bit of mead from the stein and set it down, he disappeared without a sound, leaving behind a nice tip. All staff members had a tab.

Harry yawned and settled onto the thin mattress, pulling the wool blanket over himself. While not comfortable, it was nice and warm and he fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, he awoke and went to do his chores for the morning before the meal.

Ralphotter used his cane to push aside a Slytherin and said, "What? Are you blind? Or just a rude little thing?"

He settled at the staff table and said, "Minerva, Miss Weasley needs a waiver so her boyfriend can escort her to the Yule Ball."

"Waiver? Is he not a student?"

"Not anymore. She's dating Mister Potter, I understand."

"Ah. Well, then, I'll send him a waiver this weekend."

"Thank you. I'll let Miss Weasley know."

She nodded then turned back to the conversation she was having with Professor Sprout.

Ralphotter waved his wand and a sheet of square parchment formed in front of him then lettering burned onto it, somewhat illegibly. When the paper began to fold, the writing became legible as the wings of the paper crane folded up and said, Monsieur Potter will be allowed to come, Mademoiselle Weasley. When it was done folding, he sent it flying towards the seventh year and began dishing up his breakfast.

Hermione looked at the box that had come for Harry via muggle post to Mrs. Weasley and fought the urge to open it once again. She knew of a dozen spells that would let her peek without getting caught, three others that would let her see through it, but she didn't want Harry mad at her again anytime soon.

She sighed and pushed her work away then realized Green Eyes, The Weasley's new owl, was sitting at the window, looking impatient, though, she thought, owls always seemed to look impatient. She wondered if Harry knew Ginny had picked out and named the owl then shrugged and said, "Hello, want a snack?"

He landed on her arm and she carried him in then took the letter, always surprised at how heavy he was. He picked up the owl treats in the bowl set out for Hedwig, eating daintily as she unfolded the letter and saw the two were invited to dinner. She wrote a quick yes then sent it back, hoping Ron would be back soon to actually go. His practices were getting longer and longer.

Molly hugged Ron and Hermione both when they arrived and soon the four sat down to a meal that was quieter than most Weasley meals.

Hermione sighed and sat down to read her textbook and began absentmindedly eating a candy skull Harry had been sent. She knew he wouldn't mind her sampling the candy sent to him and she was bored, even of her homework.

She was halfway to throwing the book away in disgust when hands covered her eyes, a familiar scent of grass, mint, and honey filled her nostrils, and a low voice that made her shiver in excitement asked, "Guess who?" She had to admit that Harry's voice and body were sexier than Ron could ever hope to be.

The hands pulled away and Hermione stood up, turning, and throwing her arms around Harry. "You're back. Why so early?"

"I'm done. I was done two weeks after I got there but I was just so relaxed, I decided to stay longer. Happy Halloween. Where's Ron?"

"A game."

"Too busy studying to go?"

Hermione nodded and he asked, "Are you going to let go?"

"No. You smell good. And Ron is rarely every here. Please tell me you're not leaving."

"Nope. What do you want to do? I know, let's go trick-or-treating."

She rolled her eyes then surprised herself by saying, "Actually, that sounds fun."

In moments Harry resembled Voldemort making her shiver and she asked, "Why him?"

"Can you think of anything scarier? I mean, other than a failing grade?"

She laughed and transfigured her clothing into a somewhat sexier witch than normal before using a glamour to make her makeup thicker and more sluttish. Her costume was a plunging peasant blouse look that was tattered and torn looking with an even more tattered looking mid thigh length skirt. The two collected bags then decided to drop in on her parents and trick-or-treat near that area, but far enough away that no one would recognize Hermione.

Before they left, Harry had Dobby take some pictures of the two then they made their way out of the house and Apparated to the garage of the Grangers'. When Hermione opened the kitchen door, Harry wasn't sure which scream had more fright in it, Hermione's or her mums'. Her mother and father were having sex in the kitchen, Emma fully nude and bent over the counter as her father entered her from behind, with his trousers and boxers pooled around his socks at his ankles and his shirt on the floor. In the back of his mind, Harry noted that while Daniel was a bit flabby, Emma's figure was better than any he could think of at the moment aside from Hermione's and Ginny's. He shook the thought off and said, "Whoops, c'mon, Hermione."

He had to hit her with two charms before she was able to enjoy herself for the night. By the time they returned to Grimmauld Place, both teenager's bags were heaped with candy. Hermione's cleavage had had many men dump great handfuls into their bags and Harry had found himself eying it on occasion as well. If he couldn't get his hands on Ginny soon, he was going to go insane.

As they sat sorting their haul of candy, Hermione's legs spread too wide and he caught a glimpse of her silver knickers before she shifted and said, "Can you get rid of your costume?"

He smiled and canceled his glamours then stretched before he said, "Those are cute knickers."

Her eyes went wide and she rapidly spoke three spells, canceling all the spells she had used. "Pervert."

He grinned evilly and canceled the spells that had let her forget what she had seen in her parents' kitchen. Hermione's face went bright red, then she began giggling insanely.

After a few minutes she calmed down and said, "Mum has a nice body, doesn't she?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I've only seen better twice."

"Who?" Hermione asked, intrigued enough that she wasn't as uncomfortable as she was before.

"Well, Ginny and you."

"Me? Mum's left breast is more than both of mine put together."

"So? It's not always about tits and you have a better figure overall. Hey, whens the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Tomorrow."

"Any owls around?"

"No. Hedwig's still at Hogwarts and I still haven't gotten one."

"Well, I'll just have to surprise her then. Hey, what happened to the television?"

"I put it in the wall and made it larger." She stood and tapped the wall. When she had done so, the wall disappeared and the screen that had once been about a half meter at an angle now eclipsed the size of the fireplace.

"Cheeky girl. I'm going to get some sleep, alright? You gonna be okay with the loneliness and the memories of your father bollocks deep in your mother?"

She turned bright red and pointed her wand at him. He ducked the hex just in time and ran to the stairs, laughing at her.

Hermione scowled then thought on what Harry had said about her. She pulled her sweater off and looked in the mirror at her black strapless bra. While she didn't have a perfectly flat stomach like Ginny and her mother, her curves were rounded nicely and her stomach wasn't even a paunch, just a slight curve that she could somewhat understand a boy finding attractive. She sighed and went up to her bedroom, wishing Ron was home. Inside, she put on what she thought was her sexiest nightie, hoping Ron would get the idea she wanted to make love and wake her when he got home.

Ginny was sitting at a table in the common room doing her homework when a first year came up to her and said, "Umm, Miss Ginny?"

Ginny grinned and said, "Tonya, I told you you don't have to call me Miss Ginny. Just Ginny will be fine. What can I do for you?"

"Harry Potter is at the gates and wants to see you. You really know Harry Potter?" Even with the actual person asking for her, Tonya was so stunned, she had to ask the question.

Ginny's face went pale and she turned to look in the mirror over the fireplace. She looked dreadful, she thought. "Tonya, tell him I'll be right down, okay? And I'm gonna bring you something from Hogsmeade." She hugged the girl then ran off, leaving her books on the table. No one would touch them.

A few minutes later she ran through the castle, narrowly avoiding two professors and Peeves as she finally made it to the front door and raced out, only slowing when she came to the bend that hid the gate. When she saw him standing just beyond the gates surrounded by students, she broke into a run again and leapt on him, then began kissing his face before he caught her lips then pressed with his tongue against them. She parted hers and she tasted mint and honey as their tongues danced until he pulled away, whispering, "Why don't we go somewhere we can talk privately?"

She nodded and they walked hand-in-hand away from the school. She didn't even notice the chill from the layer of snow on the ground.

When they were far from other students, she fell into his arms. He pressed her against the wall of an empty house and soon his hand had worked its way up her thigh and under her skirt. For the first time in their relationship, Harry's hand moved from her bum where it normally rested to the front of her body and rested on her fanny. When she didn't pull away, he began rubbing her gently. He pulled away after a few strokes and she whispered into his ear breathlessly, "Please don't stop." His hand moved back and she murmured, "That feels so good."

He pulled away slightly then asked, "How far do you want to go?"

"Not much farther. I don't have any prophylactic potions," she murmured sadly.

He smiled and said, "Don't worry. I waited a year for you, I can wait to go that far."

He edged her knickers to the side and she gasped as his finger plunged in. When a second joined it, she murmured, "Oh Merlin."

"No, I'm Harry," he teased then began nipping her neck.

She bit his neck when she came, drawing blood but he didn't care. Her legs started to give out on her and Harry caught her just in time. He grinned and asked, "Hmm, I'm assuming you liked that?"

"Bloody hell yes!"

"Well, as soon as you're ready to walk, let's get something warm at Rosmerta's."

She nodded and zipped his jacket up. He held up the hand that had been fingering her then started licking them. Ginny shivered then asked, "You like the taste?"

"Very much. Sometime I'll have to get it straight from the source." He offered her a finger and she hesitated then sucked on it. She blinked a few times then murmured, "I could get used to that."

He smiled and took her hand. In the pub, she ordered a hot Butterbeer while Harry had something called a Jolly Dementor. When he had ordered it, Rosmerta's eyes had went wide then she grinned.

When their drinks were brought, Ginny stared at the steaming, bubbling concoction sitting in front of Harry. "What's in that?"

"From what I understand, it's best not to know. It's quite good, though. Want a sip?"

She hesitated then decided Harry wouldn't play a trick like her brothers did with Firewhiskey when she was six. She took a tiny sip then said, "Wow, that is good. It tastes like licorice and snapdragon icecream."

Harry removed the stirrer and finished it off in one quaff then shuddered. "Yes, but in the stomach, it's not so awesome at first." He coughed and a cloud of silver smoke came out of his mouth before he sighed and leaned back, a satisfied smile on his face.

"What did it do?"

"It's a mild hallucinogenic when taken all at once. We first tried it when we were in North America last February." He didn't elaborate but she could tell they hadn't tried it for fun.

He relaxed, enjoying the feeling of peace that overcame him until Ginny said she was done. With that, the two went back out into the cold and Ginny said, "Oh! I forgot my money and I promised to get Tonya something for telling me you were at the gates."

"I can pay for it. And you can pay me back." He waggled his eyebrows as he said that and she giggled, getting the innuendo.

They went through a few different stores until she decided to get the young girl a large box of chocolate samplers. It was only a few sickles and she could send the money to Harry. When she told him she would send it to him with Hedwig, he said, "Don't worry about it. Actually, if you want to send me something, lemme have the knickers your wearing."

She went bright red then looked around. No one else was near them and she reached under her skirt, pulled them down and over her shoes, then handed them to Harry. His eyes were wide that she had actually done it but he brought it to his nose and sniffed the cotton delicately. Ginny reached up and pulled them down, then shoved them into his pants pocket. "Don't do that." He smiled and kissed her then the two paid for the chocolate sampler and left the store, occasionally stopping to kiss until it began to snow. Harry kissed her one last time then they began walking faster towards the school. At the gates, they stopped to kiss until both were breathless and she gave him a whispered goodbye before turning and heading back to the school. Harry sighed and watched her go then Disapparated back to Grimmauld Place. He winked at Hermione and Ron, went up to his room, shut the door and locked it, then undressed quickly and dived under the covers and began masturbating, thinking about Ginny pulling the knickers he was now sniffing off in the middle of a store. He came, groaning and wondered when they would have sex.

He sighed and placed his hands behind his head. As he looked at the ceiling, he wondered if she trimmed or not. Soon he found himself thinking about Hermione as well and the thought of Hermione and Ginny in bed with him at the same time had him stroking himself again, this time slowly and wondering which of them would be the first to lick the other between the legs.

Hermione sat on the couch and checked the time, realizing this was the eighteenth time in as many minutes. Ron was late again. She sighed, gave up, wrote a note, and went to go see the movie by herself.

Ron moaned as Sarina Saltfire, a Beater for the team he played on deep throated him and fondled his testicles. He didn't even realize how late it was as she stood from her kneeling position and murmured, "Shag me right here, you fucking Adonis." They were in the middle of the Team changing room at their stadium and he did as she said.

Hermione was moping around the sitting room when Harry came in, shaking the rain out of his hair. He studied her for a few moments then said, "Hey, you remind me of a man."

Hermione asked mopily, "What man?"

"Man with the power."

"What power?" She replied.

Harry told her, "Power of hoodoo."

"Who do?"

"You do."

"Do what?" Harry was stunned that she had gone through the routine without even laughing once. He said, "Remind me of a man..."

"What?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Ron at practice?"

"Game," she answered.

Harry looked confused. "I didn't know he had a game today. Must be a pickup game." He shrugged then said, "Come on, we'll go do something, then."

"What?"

"Well, we could shag."

"No we couldn't." She laughed at his expression and he grinned. His over the top display of remorse at her answer had brought a smile to her face.

"Come on, we'll go to the country and ride some horses."

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I don't want a pony any longer."

"Are you telling me you don't wanna go riding?"

She answered in a small voice. "No."

"So you do?"

She nodded and he grinned. "Come on. Pull on some jeans, fix your makeup, and we'll go. And on the way back, we can look at cars."


End file.
